Remembering You
by ILovePygmyPuffs
Summary: "Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or any of those other Harry Potter characters. Unfortunately. **

"Lily, we have to go. Burdocks Academy won't enroll us themselves!" Petunia hovers over me as I clear the table of my school supplies. "Well, we are not in that much

of a rush; you could have put everything away nicely! Not just sweep them off the table?" I roll my eyes and hug her. What a neat freak! But still, we're sisters and

best friends. Together, we skip outside and into the car, where Mum and Dad are waiting.

"Burdocks Academy is a wonderful school for you two! It will truly teach you lessons for life! I'm so proud of you two for getting the top scores on their entrance

exam!" Mum trills. Tuney always laughs when I imitate Mum. She doesn't hold her laughter in this time either.

"How much higher was my score than Lily's?" I can tell Mom tries to change the subject, but Tuney is insistent. The competitive girl she is, this fact can't be kept a

secret from her.

"Er, well it was Lily dear, who had the higher score. She got a 247 and you got a 241. That's a really close difference though, so there is no need to worry. And you're

both accepted, which is all I happen to care about." Oh no. She's going to have a fit! Or become depressed. As usual, it's my duty to cheer her up. It's not hard,

because so many of her competitors most likely have worse scores than 241. I think I heard Hilda Krockers saying she got a 210. I might spice that up a bit to cheer

her up.

"Well done Tuney! I am sure we both beat Hilda and Lisa Krockers. We can go rub it in their faces. What could they have gotten? 192? And that William McKinnon will

be surely impressed! You'll win his heart over, you just watch." This consoles her at once.

"You're right, I have nothing to worry about. You must have gotten the highest score among the new 6th graders! And I must have the highest score for 7th graders!"

I can tell she will be talking for a while now, so I turn to look out the window.

Mum turns to face the front of the car. The relationship between Tuney and I can be so queer! No matter how competitive, we love each other! We all only hope that

this relationship never ends. If it were to end, I would lose my best friend! She's weird, but Petunia is my sister, and she's so smart. I look up to her.

When we get inside well-known Burdocks Academy, Petunia and I are instantly greeted by groups of kids. Petunia is so popular, and being her little sister, I get to

meet many people. Sometimes, they keep talking to me, rather than Tuney, which I really don't understand, but I find it very enjoyable. Today, while Mum and Dad

sign forms for the new school year, starting August 31st, Tuney and I start looking for our friends. I look for William, so I can help Tuney out and tell him about her.

While walking through the crowds of kids, I bump into this oddly quiet boy. His jet-black hair hangs down so long. For some reason, he turns red, mutters an apology,

and rushes past me. I think he lives out in Spinner's End. I can't stop thinking about him now. His piercing eyes flash in my mind over and over.

Back at home, Petunia and I start looking at our uniforms. We look ever so smart in them, but mine are a bit too long. This will be my first time going to the same

school as Petunia. That ought to be nice. She can show me around, and knowing some older kids always helps. We also got our textbooks, which look so complicated.

Tuney will help me though. I know she will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I would appreciate some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

"Tuney, can we go to the park? Please Petunia? Mum won't take me. I've finished my homework." It has been so long, and school has kept us so busy, even though it's our first week.

"No Lily, I'm trying to find a way to talk to William. I wonder where he was that day of enrollment. And he doesn't come to school either. He must go to a different school. I would switch schools at once if I knew where." Petunia babbled.

"Please Tuney? Maybe you'll see William at the park." I have to get her to come somehow. Poor William. He has no interest in dear Tuney.

"Oh all right. Let's go"

At the park, I pick up a trampled flower. It looks so sad and wilted, but after picking it up, I notice it starts to glow. Petunia watches me in shock as I…cure it?

"Stop that!" she cries. But I don't understand what's wrong.

"I'm not hurting you."

"It's not right." she replies. I know she's curious. A few minutes later, she asks, "How do you do that?" At that moment, someone comes out from behind. It's that boy from Spinner's End again.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" the boy whispers. I am still confused. Petunia seems to recognize the boy.

"You're that Snape boy, aren't you?" He shrinks back for a minute, and then comes back to explain.

"You're a witch." He whispers hoarsely. Well that is quite rude, and I'm not afraid to tell him. "No, no, my mother's a witch too. And I'm a wizard."

Petunia laughs at us. "Impossible. You're an odd boy, Snape." But I'm interested. A witch? Maybe I am a witch. "Come on Lily. Let's go. Come on! Now!" I'm frozen to the pavement.

"A witch, you say? Was I doing magic?" I wonder quietly.

"Yes, you were. I'm Severus by the way," he responded.

"No Lily, he's lying. There's no such thing as wizards and witches. No such thing as magic." Petunia wavered. She seemed to be convincing the both of us, not just me. Petunia races ahead, leaving me behind with many questions.

Severus hesitates, and then reaches out for my hand. He pulls me to a meadow, where no one can see us. Then, he murmurs something quietly and it starts to snow. "See, I can do it too!" And I believe him now. The two of us have so much power together.

"So now what? What happens to us?" I wonder if we have to buy some books to learn more magic from. Mother might not approve.

"Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's where we'll go together. You'll get a letter, and so will I. And then we'll go there in September instead of normal school." No school? Mother would never allow me to go to Hogwarts. "Does it matter if your parents are wizards and witches or not?"

"No, my dad isn't a wizard. And lots of students come in with non-magical backgrounds. Muggle-born kids. But you'll do fine, just as well as others." At once, I feel reassured. Severus and I will go to Hogwarts together. He can show me everything over there.

"Hey Sev, want to meet at the park tomorrow? I want to know more about Hogwarts! I have to go now." He nods gingerly, and I take off. Petunia must be waiting at home.

At home, Petunia takes me right upstairs to her room. "Okay, I admit. Something odd happened when you fixed that flower. But that's no excuse to start hanging out with scum like Snape. You can stop now and I won't tell Mum or Dad."

"No Tuney. I love magic. I know I just discovered my abilities, but I feel like I've had it all my life. Who knows what I can do now. And Severus is nice. He's telling me all about magic at the park tomorrow. You can just accept my interest. Maybe you have magic too. Who knows?" Strongly telling Tuney is the only way she'll listen.

"Lily! What has gotten into your head. This is Snape we're talking about. And MAGIC? That is utterly absurd. You know what, you're hopeless." She storms out, but I don't care. I want to practice on other items.

A few days later, I see him lurking in the shadows of a tree at the park. I run to him, smiling brightly. It's been a few days now, and he has explained most of Hogwarts. Now, it seems better than ever, but just a dream. "Sev, I'm not getting any letter!"

Surprisingly, he laughs. "Calm down. I'm sure it'll come. You've got loads of magic. I saw it every time I watched you from a distance."

"From a distance? You could have come closer. I wouldn't have minded." Severus looks away. "Sev?" I asked.

"Yeah?' he replies, smiling.

"Tell me about the dementors."

"Why'd you want to know more about them?" He ceases to smile now.

"If I use magic outside of school, then-"

"They won't give you to the dementors for just that!" Sev cried out. "Dementors are for people who are really bad. They guard the prison for wizards, Azkaban. You won't end up in Azkaban. You're too-" He looks down and turns red. I understand why, as I hear footsteps.

"Tuney? Is that you?" I can't wait to tell her more about magic. Severus looks dampened though.

"Were you spying on us?" he asks. I can see the anger waiting to flare, in his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? Too poor to buy a ticket to the movies is what I say." Tuney sneers. Severus looks murderously at her, and a branch hits Petunia's head all of a sudden. She bursts into tears and runs home.

"Did you do that Sev?" He shakes his head, but I can see the gleam in his eye. "You did. I know you did it." I can't believe him. Angrily, I stomp away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapters so far are so short! I just realized. :) The next one will be longer for sure. **

**No reviews? Come on guys! I don't know what to improve without you!  
**

A week has passed, and I can't bring myself to go talk to Severus. I can't believe he would use his magic for hurting others. I have seen him in the park, sitting in the corner and looking miserably at me. Today, I decide to settle things with him.

As I walk up to him, his face brightens. "Sev, we need to talk." He motions for me to sit next to him. I sit down and lean on his shoulder. "Magic is amazing, but I can't watch you hurt others with it. I don't know why, but when I saw you drop the branch on Tuney, I…I suddenly realized how capable we are of harming others. Just promise me Sev, you won't use it to hurt someone?"

He puts his hand around my shoulder softly and whispers, "I promise." Suddenly, he shrinks back, removing his hand, and turns a slight red. I am confused for a moment, before getting up.

"You know, I'm still waiting for that letter. I hope this isn't all a joke!" I tease him. He looks shocked and begins to stammer, and I burst out laughing. "Take a joke Sev, I believe you. I would trust you with anything!"

And sure enough, as I walk home from the park, I see Mum at the front door with a cloaked woman. Both of them are smiling as I run up to the front porch. "Lily, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She's from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At once, my smile widens. I'll finally get my Hogwarts letter!

"Believe it or not, Lily, you are a special girl." Professor McGonagall kindly explains. We go inside and sit down, where she tells me all I need to know about Hogwarts. "The school term begins September 3rd this year. We await you excitedly Lily Evans, for you are very bright." Before I can mumble a thank you, she disappears with a swish of her wand.

Smiling, I skip upstairs to my room, where Tuney stands angrily. "So you're leaving? You'll leave to learn to become a freak?" Her icy words make me frown. "You'll become a freak with Snape and the rest of the weird people out there."

Suddenly, I realized that Tuney may be jealous. I offer her a suggestion quietly. "Maybe you can write to Professor Dumbledore. He might accept you." Petunia looks at me curiously for a moment, and then runs to her room. Before I even step inside my room, she comes rushing out, letter in hand. She tries to hide it from me as she races downstairs, but I can see the postage stamps sticking out of her pocket. So I'm right, Tuney does want to attend Hogwarts with me.

The next day, I race to the park and find Severus. He is standing near a tree, waiting for me, as always. I fling my arms open and hug him tightly. "I got my letter Sev! I got my letter! I'll be going to Hogwarts with you!" I open my letter and show him. We spend the rest of the day chattering away. In a way, we have already reached Hogwarts.

In the following days, we prepare for Hogwarts. Yesterday, Mum called Burdocks Academy and informed them that I wouldn't be attending anymore. She also took Sev and me to Diagon Alley, where I got my first peek at the magical world I was now a part of. We bought cauldrons, books, and I even got my wand! It's a smooth willow wand. Tonight, the day before my first day at Hogwarts, I decide to call Severus. Instead of him picking up, a hoarse voice barks at me from the other end. Terrified, I hang up, and check whether I dialed the correct number. After checking again and again, I confirm my worst fears – that was Sev's dad. He often told me about his horrible parents, but I didn't realize he had to put up with this much trouble. Worried for him, I finally fall asleep.

**~ILovePygmyPuffs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chappie! Lily and Snape are finally heading off to Hogwarts! :) Tell me what you think!**

Whistles blow with shrill voices, calling out to any late passengers who haven't boarded trains yet. I have always thought that I knew Kings Cross station inside out, but the Hogwarts train is at a hidden platform, only accessible to witches and wizards. Sev quickly runs through it with his luggage cart. I turn to Mum, Dad, and Tuney once more before leaving. "I'll miss you all," I murmur quietly. Mum and Dad hug me tightly and remind me to write letters and come back for Christmas.

Finally, Tuney comes up to me. "So, you really are leaving your wonderful life behind to join the circus?" she viciously attacks. Despite this, I hug her. She squirms out of my arms and looks at me with disgust.

"I'm sorry Tuney. I knew how much you wanted to come to Hogwarts with me, but you'll do great at Burdocks Acade-" I begin before she interrupts me.

"I never wanted to go to that stupid school Lily." Tears fill my eyes as she pushes me away. Suddenly, her expression softens. "You know, you could still come back. You could come to Burdocks with me. I know for a fact that Michael likes you. I don't even get why you love Snape so much!"

"Tuney! Sev and I are just friends! I'm sorry you feel replaced! And I won't come back. Hogwarts is an amazing opportunity for me!" I icily state. Tuney looks at me, and I see hatred in her eyes. What has happened to Tuney, who once loved me and taught me almost everything I know?

"You've changed Lily. Snape has changed you. I don't even know you anymore," she mutters, before turning and stomping away. Tears fill my eyes, but I feel determined not to let them fall. I clench the bar of my luggage cart and speed through the barrier. On the other side, a scarlet train waits. Sev waves to me from the steps, and I quickly hurry towards him.

As we sit in a compartment, he looks at me sympathetically. He places his warm hand on mine and comforts me. "Forget everything Lily. Hogwarts will be like a new beginning. I'm sure Petunia is simply jealous of you. She's just a Muggle."

Upset as I am, I ignore Sev's hurtful insult for Tuney. "Jealous of me? What do I have that she would be jealous of?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, aside from being magical, you are very pre-" he started, before someone opened the compartment. Two boys walked in, laughing, and sit down in the empty seats in front of us. Snape turns to me again. "I hope you get into Slytherin with me."

"Slytherin?" One of the boys asked. He had mussed black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. I knew at once that he was the conceited type, with that huge smirk on his face.

"My whole family's in Slytherin," the other boy replied. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, James, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." He looks at Sev and I and snickers. "Got a problem with that?"

I open my mouth, but Sev quickly responds. "No, if you'd rather be brawny that brainy." I hide a smile. A lady walks by with a cart full of odd wizard treats minutes after. I excitedly buy an assortment of candies and chocolates.

Not sure what to try first, I randomly pick a small packet. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" The two boys laugh. Sev explains what they are to me. "Any flavor? Really?" I skeptically ask.

"Why? Too chicken to try one?" James smirks.

I resist the urge to smack that smirk off his face with a hard punch. "I'm not like you, James." I snarkily reply. As the other boy and Sev laugh at James, I open the packet and pick out a bean. As soon as they look at it, James, his friend, and Sev stare in shock.

"I wouldn't try that one Lily." Sev warns. "That's the earthworm one. I haven't tried it yet, but people throw up right after eating it."

"Yeah, and we don't want to sit in a compartment full of vomit, do we Sirius?" James replies.

This time, I smirk at him. "Maybe that would get you two to leave." And with that, I pop it in my mouth. Right away, a horrible taste floods my mouth. I feel as if it slithers in my mouth as I chew. James and Sirius stare in horror. Clenching my eyes shut, I swallow it. "Hmm, I survived. Oh look, there's another one. Want a try, James?"

He looks at me and edges back. "Or are you too chicken?" Sev adds. All of a sudden, he grabs it from my hand and pops it in his mouth. Right away, his cheeks bulge and he rushes to open the train window.

"Wow, vomit traveling at 70 miles an hour? I haven't seen that before," Sirius chuckles. "You lost to a girl James!" The rest of the ride passes away with more jokes at James's expense.

My eyes slowly open, and I realize I fell asleep on Sev. Across from us, James is asleep too, drooling over Sirius. "The train is stopping soon Lily. We should get into our robes now," Severus interrupts my thoughts.

A few minutes later, the train comes to a full stop. A giant man outside the train calls for us to follow him. "Firs' years follow me. I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. We'll be meeting the headmistress now." I run ahead to get a better view of Hogwarts. It's a mysterious looking castle. At the front, Professor McGonagall, who had come to inform my parents of my magical abilities only weeks ago, welcomes us inside. She explains that we are soon to be sorted.

After she leaves, I look around in awe. "It's beautiful, isn't it," Sev echoes my thoughts. It seems as if there is no ceiling, for it is like the sky, with specks of stars. Professor McGonagall comes back and ushers us into the Great Hall. At the center is a stool with a dirty, folded hat. A man comes up to hat and everyone quiets down right away. "That's the headmaster, Dumbledore." Severus informs me. Professor Dumbledore welcomes us to Hogwarts, and then starts off the sorting. All of a sudden, the folded hat begins to talk, nearly giving me a heart attack. From a distance, I see James watching me and smirking. Sticking my tongue out briefly, I return my attention back to the sorting. It seems that the students put the hat on, and then it determines the house they belong in.

"Frank, Longbottom." Within seconds, the hat cries out "Gryffindor!" The same follows for a Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and unfortunately Sirius and James.

"Evans, Lily." Sev pats my hand in assurance before I walk up to the hat. "_Hmm, you are intelligent like a Ravenclaw. But you seem better fit for…_GRYFFINDOR!"

I look out and see Sev's face fall at once. From the Gryffindor table, people cheer. "We got the hot one!" They must be shouting about another new Gryffindor from the first years. I find a seat next to another first year. "Wow, you've gotten quite the reputation already, and you barely stepped off the train!" she whispers. I look at her quizzically, and she simply laughs. "Never mind that then. My name is Alice." At that moment, I decide that we will be good friends. We watch the others get sorted. Now and then, Alice comments about them. "Oh that's Marlene. Hope she gets into Gryffindor. Then the three of us would become great friends." Sure enough, Marlene joins us and fits in right away. As Sev's name is called, I desperately hope that he somehow gets into Gryffindor with me. But right away, the sorting hat puts him into Slytherin. He looks at me once before joining the jeering Slytherins, and I heave a sigh. "Was he your friend?" Alice asks. I nod, unable to say much more. The rest of the night passes slowly, as the professors introduce new teachers and rules. I absent-mindedly stare off towards the Slytherins, and find that Sev has already made some friends. My mood brightens significantly – Sev will be fine without me, and I'll cope without him too.


End file.
